Cúchulainn
pronounced approximately "Koo-cul-lan", is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Poison, he represents the Zodiac sign of Scorpio, the Scorpion. While normally he doesn't resemble a scorpion, during his ultimate attack, giant claws come out of Cúchulainn's back and strike into the ground. His arms also have some resemblance to a scorpion shell. From his power of Poison, his color sign is Brown. He is also referred to as the Vrishchika Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its Zodiac sign as used in Jyotish (Hindu) astrology. He is based on the Lucavi Cúchulainn the Impure from Final Fantasy Tactics. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII :''For the enemy page, see Cúchulainn (Final Fantasy XII) Cúchulainn is an optional Esper found in the Garamsythe Waterway under Rabanastre, perhaps attracted by the surrounding sewage (or simply the cause of it). Attacks '''Blight' ljzacLnsEHc Malaise: A non-elemental attack that functions like Drain. Blight: A non-elemental attack, and Cúchulainn's ultimate attack. Cúchulainn is transported to a forest. He gives a deep belly laugh, then jumps into the air. He quivers for a moment, then a giant red tail (stinger) shoots out of his back and plants itself into the ground, pumping poison into the earth and damaging the enemy. License Information *'Required License Points' - 50 LP *'Required Mist Charges' - 2 Gambit Information Stats *'Defense': 47 *'Magick Defense': 31 Technicks * Libra Magicks * Reflect * Protect * Shell * Bravery Passive * Piercing Magic * Focus * Counter * Counter Rate Up * Ignore weather and terrain effects ''Final Fantasy XII International Cúchulainn gains Bio and the Null Vitality augment. Also, depending on which character his license is given, Cúchulainn unlocks new abilities for the user: Libra for the White Mage, Wither for the Uhlan, a Magick Lore augment to the Machinist, Black Magick spells Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga and Sleepga for the Red Mage, a Battle Lore augment for the Knight, the Shades of Black technick for the Breaker, Stamp for the Mononofu and the White Magick spells Protectga and Shellga for the Shikari. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Cúchulainn reappears, along with the other Espers, in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is the Rank 2 Melee Water summon, unlike the other Final Fantasy XII Espers who are all Rank 3. As a result, and in contrast with the other Espers, Cúchulainn has a small sprite and more than one can exist in the party at once. There is also no condition to unlocking him, save for reaching his node on the Ring of Pacts. He uses Malaise and Blight, which Poison enemies. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Cúchulainn appears as a Scion. He can be called by anyone equipping the ''Tainted Cufflink when the Smash Gauge is orange. He uses Blight to damage and poison all foes. Gallery Trivia *It should also be noted that Cúchulainn is also the name of an Irish mythic hero called Cu Chulainn. The only thing similar between this Esper and the Irish mythical hero is the name's spelling. The Irish hero, also known as the Hound of Ulster, single handedly defended Ulster against an entire army. de:Cúchulainn Category:Final Fantasy XII Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Scions Category:Articles With Videos